Eevee
Eevee is a Normal-type Pokémon introduced in the first generation of the series. Background Eevee is a rather unique Pokémon in that it doesn't just have a single or two-stage evolutionary pattern, rather it can evolve into a variety of different Pokémon under certain scenarios. These consist of: *The Water-type Vaporeon when exposed to a Water Stone. *The Electric-type Jolteon when exposed to a Thunder Stone. *The Fire-type Flareon when exposed to a Fire Stone. *The Psychic-type Espeon when leveled up with high friendship during daytime. *The Dark-type Umbreon when leveled up with high friendship during nighttime. *The Grass-type Leafeon when exposed to a Leaf Stone. *The Ice-type Glaceon when exposed to an Ice Stone. *The Fairy-type Sylveon when leveled up with two Fairy-type moves and high affection. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Should be comparable to Pikachu, which are capable of destroying a Pokemon Center and Temple Giovanni. Should be comparable to other first-stage Pokémon like Horsea, which naturally learns Twister.) | TBA Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Pikahcu, an Electric-type Pokémon that uses natural electricity for most of it's moves.) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Have higher speed stats than Eevee.), possibly Relativistic+ (Can keep up with Pokémon that can use light-based moves such as Dazzling Gleam or Flash.) Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Comparable to other first-stage Pokémon and capable of taking attacks from the aforementioned Pikachu and Pokémon that can use Twister.) | TBA Hax: Stat Manipulation, Power Nullification, Stat Manipulation Negation, 'and '''Forcefield Creation '''when Gigantamaxed 'Intelligence: Unknown (Is shown to be higher than simply being animalistic, however, like most Pokémon, it often relies on it's trainer for strategies and battle plans.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers Abilities Eevee= *'Run Away:' An ability that allows the Pokémon to always successfully flee battle, even if the opponent has the abilities Arena Trap or Shadow Tag. *'Adaptability:' An ability that boosts the power of moves that are the same type as the Pokémon. *'Anticipation:' Eevee's hidden ability. Allows the Pokémon to detect if the opponent has a super-effective, one-hit knockout, or self-destructing move. |-| Vaporeon= |-| Jolteon= |-| Flareon= |-| Espeon= |-| Umbreon= |-| Leafon= |-| Glaceon= |-| Sylveon= Moves Eevee= *'Covet:' Normal-type physical move. Steals the target's held item if any. *'Helping Hand:' Normal-type status move. Has higher priority and cheers on an ally Pokémon, allowing their next move to deal double damage. *'Growl:' Normal-type status move. Lowers the target's Attack stat by one stage. *'Tackle:' Normal-type physical move. *'Tail Whip:' Normal-type status move. Lowers the target's Defense stat by one stage. *'Sand Attack:' Ground-type status move. User kicks up sand to lower the target's Accuracy by one stage. *'Baby-Doll Eyes:' Fairy-type status move. Has higher priority and lowers the target's Attack stat by one stage. *'Quick Attack:' Normal-type physical move with higher priority. *'Bite:' Dark-type physical move. Has a 30% chance to make the target flinch. *'Swift:' Normal-type special move. Bypasses accuracy to always hit the target with tiny star-shaped projectiles. *'Refresh:' Normal-type status move. Cures the user of burn, poison, or paralysis. *'Take Down:' Normal-type physical move. User receives 1/3 recoil damage. *'Charm:' Fairy-type status move. Lowers the target's Attack stat by two stages. *'Baton Pass:' Normal-type status move. User switches out and passes it's stat increase and decreases to the Pokémon that switches in in it's place. *'Double-Edge:' Normal-type physical move. User receives 1/3 recoil damage. *'Last Resort:' Powerful Normal-type physical move. Can only be used once the user has used every other move it knows. *'Trump Card:' Normal-type special move. Bypasses accuracy to always hit the target. Deals more damage the less power points the move has. |-| Partner Eevee (Let's Go)= In addition to all the moves Eevee normally learns (listed in the previous tab), the Partner Eevee in Let's Go can be taught additional unique moves through move tutors. *'Baddy Bad:' Dark-type special move. Creates a light barrier that halves damage of the opponent's physical attacks for a few turns. *'Bouncy Bubble:' Water-type special move. Damages the target with bubbles, then replenishes HP by 50% of the damage dealt. *'Buzzy Buzz:' Electric-type special move. 100% chance of paralyzing the target. *'Freezy Frost:' Ice-type special move. Reverts any stat changes to all Pokémon on the field. *'Glitzy Glow:' Psychic-type special move. Creates a light barrier that halves damage of the opponent's physical attacks for a few turns. *'Sappy Seed:' Grass-type physical move. Leaves behind seeds that sap the opponent's health at the end of every turn. *'Sizzly Slide:' Fire-type physical move. 100% chance of burning the target. *'Sparkly Swirl:' Fairy-type special move. Creates an aroma that heals all status conditions of the party. *'Veevee Volley:' Normal-type physical move. More powerful depending on how much Eevee loves it's trainer. Bypasses accuracy checks to always hit. |-| Vaporeon= |-| Jolteon= |-| Flareon= |-| Espeon= |-| Umbreon= |-| Leafon= |-| Glaceon= |-| Sylveon= Equipment *'Eevium Z:' A Z-Crystal that can only be used by Eevee if it knows the move Last Resort, allowing it to use the Z-Move, Extreme Evoboost. Upon using, Eevee will call upon it's evolved forms to boost each of it's stats by two stages. Key Eevee | Evolutions While Eevee's evolved forms may differ greatly in terms of powers, moves, and abilities, in terms of stats they are commonly portrayed as not far off from each other, and it stands to reason that they would all be capable of the same accomplishments. (Plus it saves the wiki from getting too cluttered with Eevee form pages) Minor Feats This section can be used to discuss any bit feats that help create consistency in a character's rating, as well as miscellaneous skill feats. Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Eevee and all of it's forms take super-effective damage from certain types of moves, and the same can likely be applied to abilities or attacks that have similar properties to moves of those types. **Eevee is weak to Fighting-type moves. **Vaporeon is weak to Electric and Grass-type moves. **Jolteon is weak to Ground-type moves. **Flareon is weak to Ground, Rock, and Water-type moves. **Espeon is weak to Bug, Dark, and Ghost-type moves. **Umbreon is weak to Bug, Fairy, and Fighting-type moves. **Leafeon is weak to Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, and Poison-type moves. **Glaceon is weak to Fighting, Fire, Rock, and Steel-type moves. **Sylveon is weak to Poison and Steel-type moves. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Water Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Psychics Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic+